Pandora Hearts: He's my master?
by shadowdragon1234
Summary: Oz knows his time's up when his mark makes a complete revolution. But what if someone intervenes and instead of being dragged down into the abyss but was sent into the world of He is my Master? Only one thing can happen! Pure insanity plus humor!
1. Chapter 1: Complete Revolution

Hey everyone this is my second fanfic!

To those who are currently reading my first fanfic don't worry I'll go back to it as soon as I get an idea on what to write about. Anyways please enjoy!!!!

Note: Author does not own He is my Master or Pandora Hearts. They are owned by their authors. The storyline does belong to me!

Chapter 1: Complete Revolution!

Oz stood out looking at his surroundings and thought back in what just happened in the past few weeks. The battle with the Baskervilles had ended, although it resulted in a lot of losses for Pandora. The good side of this terrible tragedy: Alice and Gilbert remember everything, even their pointless yet amusing fights from 100 years ago, the Will of the Abyss became one with Alice thanks to his ability to control the abyss. He also freed Echo from her split personality, Noise or known to Pandora as Zwei. But unfortunately for him, Oz's time was almost up. His seal is nearly completed and Break tells him that Oz only has a few days at most before it completes itself. Oz wonders what will happen once he goes down into the abyss as it is the fate of all illegal contracters.

Unbeknownst to our hero, he is currently being watched by a few people that Oz has met on his journey. Gil, Alice, Echo, Break, and Sharon searched with all their abilities to find a way to get rid of the seal. The only way they discovered was to kill Alice which would end the seal. "Break isn't there anything we can do for Oz to be able to stay longer?" asked Sharon. Xerxes can only look at her and shake his head, stating there was no way out for Oz this time. All they could do now was to see Alice and Oz soon to be dragged down into the darkness of the Abyss.

Just as Oz was about to leave he hears a voice. "Do you wish to escape your fate of that seal?" the voice whispers in his mind. Oz, startled at first looks around and realizes that the voice belonged to Jack, his ancestor and the hero that ended the tragedy of Sabrie. "There is a way to avoid the seal's effect. But I can't guarantee that it will work." Jack replies. "How do I avoid my fate?" asked Oz, curious to what his ancestor's answer may be. "We have to wait until your seal makes a complete revolution. If my theory is correct you will be saved but I'm not sure what the effects would be though." replies Jack. Oz, being the kid he is, just smirks and laughs. "I'll still do whatever it takes to get rid of the mark." Oz says, as he heads back into the Rainsworth mansion. On his way back however he saw that his friends all gathered together. They seemed to be waiting for him. Just as he was about reach them the area of his chest where his mark was at started throbbing with intense pain. "Jack, get ready to do whatever your going to do!" Oz responded mentally to the hero within him.

The others knew something was wrong and immediately rushed to save him. Xerxes remained where he was, knowing it was too late to save Oz now that his time was up. But he couldn't shake off this weird feeling that something odd was about to happen. Just when Alice reached him, the ground turned pinkish exactly like it was when an illegal contracter was to be dragged down. At this Alice stopped to look around her. The ground didn't turn pinkish around her. "What's going on!!" shouts Alice. "Why is Oz being the only one dragged down to the Abyss?" Xerxes realizes with a shock that this isn't a normal reaction of an illegal contracter. He finally figured out that it was totally something different. Something Pandora theorized on, but later gave up due to some problems with the theory to come true. Oz took one last look at his friends and just said "See ya! I'll always find a way back to get back to you guys!" And with that the last thing they saw was a huge flash of light. When the light cleared away they looked around. Everything was normal except for one thing. There was no Oz here anymore.

___________________________________________________________________________________ Anyways that's the first chapter. In the next chapter you'll find out what happens to Oz and this plan of Jack has formed to save his descendant. Until then plz read and review!


	2. Chapter 2:different world,different life

Hey everyone here's chapter 2!

I hope you guys enjoy!

Note: Author doesn't own He is my Master or Pandora Hearts!

Chapter 2: Different world, different life

As everyone could only stare at what was where Oz was seen last they knew that Oz has been dragged down to the abyss. But the odd thing was, Alice was still there. "Hey, why is the stupid rabbit still here when my master was dragged down to the worst place in the world!" shouts Gil, while waving his arms frantically like a little child would do if he was angry and confused at the same time. "Oz, is safe I can assure you." says a mysterious voice. The group is startled and turn around to see Jack Vessalius, the famous hero that ended the Tragedy of Sabrie. "What do you mean Oz is safe, he's been dragged down to the Abyss!" shouts Alice and Echo. "Oz is safe. I just sent him to a different place is all." Jack replies. "Ah, your talking about that theory that Pandora made up a long time ago." Xerxes says as he walks towards the group. "What theory is that?" asks Sharon, who is a member of Pandora yet has never heard of a theory that Pandora made. "Most people in Pandora don't know much about the theory that Pandora had made. I was very fortunate to come across it in the old records." Xerxes says in his mysterious way. "Well, stupid clown what is this theory of theirs!" shouts Alice. "The theory was said that there was another world out there besides ours. You could say it's an alternate universe of our reality." Jack says as he all of a sudden had on a teaching garment and that the rest of the group was in school uniforms sitting on desks.

"Sensei, question over here!" as Xerxes says while waving his hand up in the air. "He's taking this too seriously of being a student." mutters everyone except Jack. "Yes to the person who has a doll on his shoulder. What's your question?" asks Jack. "How'd you send Oz there when there is no power strong enough to send him to another world?" Xerxes says happily like an eager child waiting to praised for his smart answer. "Good question Mr. Break or should I say Kevin Regnard. I was able to do so because of the contract's seal. Once it reached the final mark a huge amount of energy was released. I merely changed it so that he can be transported." replies Jack in a teacherish way of speaking. "Mr. Jack, I have a question for you." says Sharon. "Let me guess your wondering how I am able to be here when Oz is not here? The truth is I don't have long to stay in this world now that Oz has gone away. But this is what I wanted. With this, my spirit can rest and go back with the others." Jack replies. "If you want to see Oz, then you'll have to follow my instructions." The group listens carefully to the famous hero's last speech in how to reach him.

---Meanwhile---

"What happened? The last thing I remember was Jack doing some weird incantation when my seal went to it's final spot completing the revolution. Why do I feel so comfortable?" thought Oz. Oz opened his eyes to reveal something shocking to him. "Uwaaaah! Where am I? This isn't what my room is like at all." shouts Oz. Oz hears footsteps as he gets out of his bed. All of a sudden the door is swung open and he is tackled down by someone. "Oz onii-chan good morning!" replies a blonde haired girl. "Eh, Ada! What are you doing? And why are you wearing those strange clothes?" asks Oz. Ada was wearing a normal present day Japanese school uniform for girls.(A/N: remember Oz is in a total different world now! He doesn't know the current style of fashion in this world.) "Onii-chan, are you feeling all right? This type of clothing is normal in our time." replies Ada as if that was obvious. "Besides, onii-chan didn't you promise to walk with me to school today, since it's my first day at high school?" replies Ada. "Shit, whatever the Oz of this world promised I have to go along with it even if I don't know the meaning of what's going on! And what's a high school anyway?" thought Oz. "Ah, that's right Ada, I remember that promise. Just give me time to change into my clothes and we'll head on out to high school!" says Oz with a smile on his face. "Okay, onii-chan I'll be waiting for you downstairs!" says Ada as she skips out of the room giggling. As soon as she left, Oz just stared at his now new room. "Well I guess I better get ready to go to this high school place. It can't be that hard in this high school." Oz looks around and saw a uniform laid out on his desk. Oz quickly changes into the uniform and heads out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL

Here's chapter 3!!!

This one will involve Alice, Sharon, and Echo(alternate version).

So try not to get confused.

To make it easier I decided to name the alternate versions of Alice, Sharon, and Echo as:

Alice(A/U)

Alice(PH)

Sharon(A/U)

Sharon(PH)

Echo(A/U)

Echo(PH)

Anyways enjoy!

Note: Author will not and shall not own Pandora Hearts or He is my Master.

Chapter 3: This is HIGH SCHOOL!

Oz heads out of his room to find himself facing Alice. "Ah, that's right, the chain I formed this contract with must have been sent down here with me! That means Alice was sent down here with me! And why is Alice also wearing a school uniform like Ada?" Oz thought as he continued to stare at Alice. "Oz-sama, I prefer if you don't continue to stare at me like that. It's embarrassing me" Alice says in an embarrassed tone while blushing and looking away from Oz. At those words, Oz was silent and was at a loss of words. "Wait, Alice just called me Oz-sama. That means the Alice that I know is still back there!" Oz thought and then huddled in a nearby corner with tears in his eyes.

=back in the world at PH=

Alice woke up from a dream that she had. "That was a pretty weird dream. I woke up in a place that I don't know of. And all of a sudden I change myself into those weird clothes. And then I saw Oz coming out and I saw myself blushing at the sight of Oz in those weird clothes. And why did I call Oz Oz-sama! And why did Oz look like he was embarrassed to see me? I'm his master and he's my manservant!" Alice thought but was soon interrupted by Oz's sister Ada. "Alice-san! Where's my onii-chan?!" Ada says as she shakes the poor chain to find answers. "Errr...." Alice says. It's gonna be a long day of explaining towards the little sister of Oz.

-back to where Oz is-

Oz and the Alice of this new world were still where they were at. "Oz-sama, if you don't hurry you'll be late for your first day of school. Please hurry downstairs. There a limo will be waiting for you and Ms. Ada." Alice replies and bows in front of Oz and then leaves an awestruck Alice. Oz recovers from the little scene and begins to head downstairs followiing Alice. On his way down, he saw Ada talking with what looked like his Uncle Oscar. "Eh, looks like there is another version of uncle. Hopefully he's different just like the Alice of this world." Oz thoughts. "Oh, Oz there you are. I was about to come and get you. Please come down from here and have some of this juice that I brought." Oscar says as he sees Oz coming down the stairs. "It better not be wine." Oz thought as he approached his uncle. His uncle then hands him a cup of orange juice. "What is this stuff?" Oz thought as he held it and looked at it. "I've never seen an orange liquid before." His uncle happened to notice his confusion. "Oz, what's wrong? Not fond of orange juice at all?" his uncle asked concerned. "Ah, it's nothing I didn't mean to bother you about something like that at all" a bewildered Oz says and he drinks the cup in one gulp. The moment the juice entered Oz's mouth, his brain was going haywire. "Uwaaaaah! This is the best orange juice in the world!!!!" Oz says to his uncle with a sparkly background all of a sudden. "Ah, it's good to know that you enjoy Florida orange juice that much Oz! I have to agree it's the best kind of orange juice there is!" Oscar replies back. Oz and his uncle just start laughing at this. Ada, however turns around totally embarrassed that somehow she was related to his uncle. Oz, on the other hand was an exception. After all Oz was Ada's cool and friendly older brother. Oscar was just weird.

"Ah, Oz this is for you to have. It's from your father." says Oscar. At the word of his father, Oz froze knowing that his father was a touchy subject. It probably was for the Oz of this world. "Your father told the post office to give this to you after he died for 5 years." Oscar explained. "Wait, 5 years. That means father in this world has died already." Oz thought as he took the envelope. "Wait a minute I can't read this world's writing system at all. All I can read is english." Oz just started to sweat as he opened the envelope. It was as Oz suspected it was written in a language he never seen before. But for some reason he can read it and understand it. "Oz, is there a problem?" his uncle asked worried about what the envelope said. "It's nothing important at all right now Uncle Oscar. I'll tell you after school" Oz replies with a smile. With that he heads out a door where Ada was waiting for him.

As soon as they were outside, Oz saw a strange black vehicle in what he assumed was the limo that Alice was talking about. As they headed out the door, the door was opened by a servant who came out of the front of the door. "Ah, there's a Xerxes-san here after all! But for some odd reason where's the doll on his shoulder?" Oz thought. "Ah, Oz-sama please go in with Ms. Ada and Alice. Sharon-sama is waiting for you in there as well." Xerxes replied. Xerxes lifted up his hand and all of a sudden he had a sock puppet with glued on eyes and it spoke to Oz saying: Yes, Oz-sama! Head into the door and meet Sharon-sama. "Okay, Xerxes is still the same except for the fact Emily was replaced what appears to be a sock puppet. Looks like he's still his weird old self." Oz thought. Back at the world of PH, Xerxes sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." Xerxes says as he continues on his own merry way.

The first thing Oz sees is that the inside of the limo was exactly like a carriage except a little bit lower. "Oz-sama, welcome! Ready for your first day of school?" Sharon(A/U) says. "Uhhhhh, yeah!" Oz replies hoping not to be suspicious. As soon as he took a seat Alice and Ada also took a seat. "Oz, while the limo is taking us to school, why don't you tell us your interesting dreams about another world of you." Sharon replies. "What, the Oz of this world was having dreams on my world?" Oz thought. He was beginning to get suspicious about this until Ada interrupted. "Oz onii-chan tell us what happened after you got into the abyss." Ada says as she wants to know. Alice too look interested in what was going on as well as she was also staring at Oz to know what would happen. "I guess the Oz in this world saw only my memory. I still remember that day really well though." "Well it started like this...." Oz began. At the end of 15 minutes he said "And that's how I got out of the scary Abyss." "Eh, but how did you make a contract with Alice though? What was it though?" Ada and Sharon asked. Alice however fell asleep and just woke up. "Ummm, you don't want to know about how I made the contract at all." Oz says as he sees Alice starting to wake up and didn't want to get in a bad start. "Tell us now Oz/onii-san!" shouts both Ada and Sharon. They then begin to use the puppy dog eyes on Oz. Oz is currently right now trying to resist the most dangerous weapon a girl could use: the puppy dog eyes. It was a battle that Oz was destined to lose, and he accidently shouted out "Alice kissed me in order to form the contract." At that moment he just remembered that Alice was in the limo with him. Alice just blushed at those words and turned away to hide that blush. "Eh, onii-chan had to get a kiss from Alice to get out of the abyss." Ada thought as she thought nothing of the kiss as it was just a method to get out of the scary Abyss. Sharon however felt her heart break that Oz lost his first kiss to Alice in what she believes to be a dreamworld. "Wait, I still have a chance to be with Oz still. That was in dreamworld, I can get Oz's first kiss in the real world still!" And with that thought Sharon felt a lot better.

"Sharon-sama your school is approaching now. Please get ready to leave the limo soon. We will come back here to pick you up along with Master Oz and Ada, along with Ms. Alice. By the way Oz, nice job!" Xerxes said through the intercom in the limo. As soon as the ladies went out Oz stepped out and saw that the school in front of him was huge. But unfortunately for him the instant he took two steps out of the car he was being chased by a mob of fangirls. "OZ-SAMA, WE LOVE YOU3!" Oz then ran for his life to avoid the trampling school girls. "Damn it, Oz in this world is too popular. I know that I am a ladies man but that doesn't mean that I actually have a crowd of them chasing after me!" Oz then felt his chest hurt from where his mark was at. At that instant, Oz felt like he gained some power. Oz all of a sudden stopped and turned towards the rampaging fan girls. He then dashed at maximum speed and jumped over the fan girls. He landed with three front flips right in front of the school. Unfortunately for him it was in front of a teacher and a lot of girls that were obviously first years. "Oz Vessailius I should have known that it was you who would have caused this kind of disruption in our school." the teacher said as he started to have a murderous aura. "But please remember where you are at right now Oz." "Um, where is this exactly?" Oz asks hoping to lighten up the situation by stating a stupid joke that was bound to fail. "Where are you right now Mr. Oz? This isn't your home at all. THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL!" and he hit Oz in the head with a heavy book and Oz went down the stairs and crashing into someone. When Oz came to he saw that person and realized who he crashed into.

=========================================================================Who did Oz crash into? And what exactly will the gang in PH do to get to Oz? All will be found out in the next chapter. I also promise the He Is my Master gang will appear in the next chapter. Until then plz read and review.

Thanks!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the chain

So how'd you like the last chapter?

Oz was popular amongst the girls!!

Who could the mysterious person that he crashed into be?

Let's find out!

Note: The author does not own Pandora Hearts or He is my Master.

Chapter 4: Return of the chain

"THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL!" the teacher yelled and he smacked Oz down the stairs. Oz rolled down until he crashed into someone. When Oz came to he saw the person he crashed into and realized who it was. "No way even that person managed to get here!" Oz thought happily as he thought of a thousand evil plans to torment the poor person. That's right. The person Oz crashed into was Gil, a younger Gil to be exact. "Oi, you watch where your going next time! If I decide where I was going to land when I was falling down the stairs then it wouldn't have been you. You got my clothes dirty as well. How are you going to pay for this?" Oz demanded. "I'm sorry, I should have seen where I was going Oz-sama. I didn't mean to get in the way of the most popular student in Latowidge Academy when he was rolling down the staris. Please don't punish me!" Gil cried out desperately. "Very well then. Since I have a nice and caring heart I shall do as you say." Oz responds back. Gil sighed in relief that he was safe. "But, you have to do something for me in return." Oz said with a glit of mischief in his eyes. At this Gil was now frightened. "What's he gonna do to me now?" Gil thought as he started to cry tears.

----Back in the world of PH-----

Gil suddenly sneezed as he was walking to his way to get new ammo for his gun. "Why do I have a feeling that somehow I'm about to be tormented and yet at the same time I'm not being tormented right now?" And with that thought he planned on killing a stupid clown and his doll because of his lack of judgement right now.

====Back with Oz====

"What do I have to do for you Oz-sama?" Gil cried out tears slowly falling down his face. "Heh, reminds me of the good old days with Gil a long time ago!" Oz thought happily but his face told a different story like he was ready to torture Gil by using all the known torture devices known to mankind. "You have to become my servant is all!" Gil said happily. Gil stopped crying and just stared at Oz like he was crazy. "Wait, that's it I just have to be his servant? How hard can that be?" Gil thought. By now Sharon, Ada, and Alice all caught up with him. "Oh, Sharon, Ada, and Alice. Meet my new servant right here. What's your name though?" Oz asked playing dumb on purpose. "My name is Gilbert." Gil replied. "Eh, why don't you have a last name though?" Ada asked. At those words, Gil started to stiffen. "Let me guess your an orphan, who managed to get a scholarship in this school am I correct?" Sharon asked. "Eh, how did you know!" Gil asked shocked. "That's because I have an information network that I have that is the number one in this whole school." Sharon replied.

"So your Oz-sama's new servant, eh?" Alice said. "Well good luck with that though!" And with that Alice left them to join her friends. "Eh, what do you mean good luck?" Gil asked confused as if being Oz's servant was bad luck. Sharon and Ada could not look at Gil's face when he said that and they both thought: "Poor kid." While they were standing there, they happened to see a lot of students running past them. Sharon, Gil, and Ada were shocked and decided to run with all their mights. Oz kinda confused just decided to run with them not knowing the true reason(1). Outside the school gate was the ethics teacher, Mr. Doo-sik(2) holding a bamboo stick. He was looking at the watch on his hand waiting until it was time to close the gate down on late students. Unfortunately for him none of the students were ever late. So he just decided to get some coffee in the teacher's lounge. "Hey mister please hand this to one Oz Vessailius please." a cute girl in a sort of revealing maid outfit said. "Sure little girl! What's your name though?" Mr. Doo-sik asked. "My name is Mitsuki Sawatari. I'm a maid for my master Yoshitaka Nakabayashi." Mitsuki replied and went along her merry way followed by a gang of guys holding a banner stating: "Protect Mitsuki-sama!". Mr. Doo-sik just watched down go away and thought it reminded him of his old days down at Korea.(A/N: That's right a Korean teacher teaching at a japanese school.) During the commotion Mr. Doo-sik didn't see 4 students running past him at all. Like said earlier Doo-sik's lucked sucked when he was on guard duty in front of the school.

Oz was in his new classroom sitting down. There were a few things that bothered Oz. One was that he knew almost nobody here at all except for the few people he met. Second reason was the most important one. He knew he was a handsome fellow, but having this many fangirls all just staring at you from a distance with either binoculars or just drooling at the sight of him was just starting to creep him out horribly. The third reason was this: what the heck was an ethics class about anyways? At that moment Mr. Doo-sik arrived in his class and took roll. He paused once he reached Oz's name. "Mr. Vessailius, please come up here for a second." Mr. Doo-sik replied. Oz wondering what it could be was that he got a letter from Mr. Doo-sik and took it from his hand and read it once he reached his desk. Surprised by what he read he took out the letter his father sent him after 5 years had passed. Both were similar in what they were saying. The letters had a common message: Oz was to move in with the Nakabayashi family's heir and form a business proposition between the two forming the most power alliance in Japanese economics.

Sharon however was staring at Oz in her seat. Her mind wavered back when they were kids.

=============================Flashback====================================="Hey Oz!" a young 4 year old Sharon said. "What is it Sharon-chan?" asked a 5 year old Oz. "I told you not to call me Sharon-chan, Oz! Do you really want to meet my fan once again?" Sharon asked. "No, I'm sorry Sharon. It's just embarrasing to call you by your first name though.(3)" Oz muttered. "Well, that doesn't matter. Make a promise with me Oz okay!" Sharon said. "What's the promise, Sharon?" Oz asked. "When we get older, I'm going to be Oz's bride! Okay?" Sharon said. "Ok Sharon!" Oz said back and decided to play with Sharon in a game of tag.

========================End of Flashback====================================="Why am I just rembering this now?" thought Sharon. "Do I have feelings for Oz that much that I remember a promise from long ago? But now it seems I have some competition in the form of Alice though. For some reason when I heard that the contract in Oz's dream was made through a kiss by Ms. Alice, I felt my heart was about to break, even though it was just a dream." And Sharon just continued tostare at Oz before noticing that he had two letters in front of him. "What are those letters anyway? I think I'll go ask Oz at lunch." Sharon thought. After a long 3 hours, the class was dismissed for lunch. "Well, I wasn't too lonely in my classes thought Oz. I either had Gil, Alice, or Sharon in my class." Oz thought as he packed up his stuff to head out for lunch. At that point he decided to head off to the roof of the school to eat lunch. On his way up he met with Alice, Ada, Sharon, and Gil. "Oz-sama, I prepared a bento for you. Let's go and eat this together as a group right now up at the school roof." Alice replied with her head down. She couldn't have the courage to look at Oz in the face due what she heard in the limousine ride to school.

While the group went up, they were met with Oz's uncle Oscar. "Oh, Oz I decided to come get you and your group of friends a leave for school right now. You guys are to head home early. And who are you?" Oscar replied with his finger pointed at Gil. "Umm, I'm Oz's new servant." Gil replied. "Oh, I see! Well I guess you better come along then." Oscar said and with that he began to leave. "Uncle Oscar what's this about?" Oz asked. Oscar stopped where he was at and turned around. He had tears in his eyes that were falling down like a waterfall. "OZ!!!! You guys have to move away from me especially my cute, young niece Ada!!!!" "Eh, Oz-sama is moving away?" Sharon and Alice asked the now crying Oscar. "Yes, because of his father's will that he has to join forces with the Nakabayashi family's heir. That means I had your luggage prepared. I even prepared Alice's clothes and arranged for your clothes to be delivered as well Ms. Sharon. As for Oz's new servant, I prepared some clothes for you as I was about to get Oz a servant but it doesn't really matter since he found one by himself." Oscar said. "Wait, Master Oscar you said you packed my clothes?" asked Alice. "That's right Alice I did. And I'm surprised a girl your age actually still wears strawberry print underwear." Oscar said with a glint of a pervert in his eyes. At those words, Alice started to turn red because there were two boys one of who was her master, whom she had a crush on now for 4 years, which was Oz. "Now there's no way that Oz could be mine." Alice thought sadly as she thought Oz would just say that why she is so childish.

Instead what she heard was from Oz was: "Uncle Oscar you are a serious major pervert." At those words, Alice felt better. "I guess I should go change right now." Alice said as she started to take off her school uniform in the middle of the hallway. "Whoa, Alice! What are you doing taking off your clothes in the middle of a school hallway!" Oz shouted as he turned away. "What's wrong Oz-sama?" Alice asked. Oz turned towards Alice and saw that she was in a maid's outfit. "I always wear my maid uniform under my school clothes." Alice replied. At this Oz sweatdropped. "Now that's over let's head back to the limo where you'll be dropped off at your new home." Oscar replied. "Eh, Oscar-sama, why do I have to go though?" Sharon asked. "Ah, your grandmother said that she received a letter from Oz's father as well stating that you are to go along with Oz as well." Oscar replied as if that was obvious. As they all went into the limo the ride back was awfully silent. "What's wrong Alice-san? Normally you would face Oz directly in the face. But why aren't you doing so today?" asked Oscar. "It's because of Oz onii-chan's story, Uncle Oscar. Apparently Alice was a thing known as a chain that formed a contract with Oz onii-chan with a kiss." Ada explained. Alice just turned red and decided to stare at the floor of the limo as it was interesting at the same time she was feeling a little weird.

===Back in the world of PH====

The Alice that we all know was coming out from the dining room with a chicken leg. For some reason she didn't feel to well either. "It's probably because I ate too much meat today." Alice thought. But what she didn't notice was a flash of light around her and where she once was at there was nothing but a chicken leg.

===Back with Oz and the group===

The group was now freaking out right now. Alice has suddenly collapsed when they reached the Nabakayashi mansion which was huge. They managed to get through the gates and met Mistuki, along with two other girls and a boy. "What's going on here? Who are you that you enter my house like that?" the boy asked with a rather annoyed tone. "Now isn't the time for that!" Oz shouted while carrying Alice. "I need to find a place to where I can lay her down. She just collapsed. And since I'm her master, I have to take care of her!" Oz shouts at the boy. "Oz." Alice muttered. Everyone just looked at Alice whom Oz was carrying. "What did you just say Oz? Did you just say that you were my master?" Alice said as a dark aura was surrounding her. Ada, Sharon, and Oscar were shocked because they never heard Alice like that before. Alice suddenly flew up in the air and landed with a backflip. Once she landed she kicked Oz from behind then placed one foot on his back. "Did you forget that your my manservant, Oz? Well, shout it with me! I am Alice's manservant!" Alice shouts while laughing. Oz's only thoughts were this. "Well the Alice I know is defiently here now!" while Oz was crying out tears.

==========================================================================Well how'd you like that. Alice from PH has finally arrived. And how did you like the brief Oz x Sharon moment? Well please review this and I'll find out.

Thanks!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Alice finally arrives! When will the others arrive?

Only time may tell!

Until then please read and enjoy!

Note: Tha author does not own PH or HIMM. They belong to their respective authors.

Chapter 5: Soldier of justice and love arrives

"Well, shout it with me! I am Alice's manservant!" Alice shouts while laughing. The others could do nothing but just stare at this strange sight.

===Oscar's POV===

Since when did Oz get that kind of relationship with Alice. Ah, I know it must be because I accidentally revealed that she still wears strawberry printed underwear. She must be doing this to distract Oz with a new thing like that to get rid of that embarrasing event.

===Ada's POV===

Alice is acting like one of those people who make people submit to her and then she forces them to do things that shouldn't normally done by adults. Alice onii-chan what happened to you?

===Sharon's POV===

What! When did Alice and Oz have that kind of relationship? I mean he would have told me or I could just figure it out just by looking at him and his way of acting. And also I feel a bit weird right now. It's almost as if something dangerous is about to arrive and something nice is about to come as well.

===End of Character POV===

"Wait, so your saying this is Oz Vessailius?" the boy asked pointing down to the poor boy who is currently under Alice's foot. "Ah, great we have another pervert that's probably like Yoshitaka." one of the girls said. "Don't worry Izumi-san, I'll use my spiky baseball bat to smack them away from you if they do perverted things to you!" the other girl replied happily. All of a sudden the door slam opened and out came a green alligator. The alligator noticed Ada, Sharon, Alice and Izumi. The alligator just grew hearts in his eyes and began running towards them. "Ah, shit! Run away if you want that creature to molest you!" Izumi said as she began to ran. Not knowing what would happen, Sharon and Ada were dragged along with Izumi. Alice however went to face her new foe in the form of an alligator.

"Oi, Oz, unleash my power of B. Rabbit." Alice said with an evil murderous grin towards the alligator. For some reason the alligator was pissing her off. "Eh, but the contract we have is gone right now." Oz says and even pulls off his shirt to where the mark was at. As he said the tell tale mark was no longer there. "But what is this power that I feel. It's definetly the power of B. Rabbit." Oz thought. "Okay, Alice, I don't know if it will work but I'll try it out. Oz begins to close his eyes and begins to concentrate very hard. Alice is suddenly floating up in the air and a bright flash engulfs the room signalling that Alice is becoming something more powerful. "Heh heh heh, stupid green reptile prepare to meet my scythe." Alice said as the she stepped out of the light. "Huh, that doesn't sound like the normal form that Alice normally has." Oz thought as he looked towards to where Alice was at. What he saw made his mouth drop. Alice wasn't even in her form. Sure the scythe was there but she was wearing totally different clothes. Yeah, she had the bunny ears but then there was no fur nor was she a giant. That's right. Alice changed into a bunny girl suit. "Hm, for some reason it feels a little bit breezy though." Alice thought. Alice looks down at her herself and she began to turn red. "What is this feeling that I have right now. Normally I don't feel anything wrong with wearing this outfit. But for some reason I feel totally embarrased by wearing this because of the fact that Oz is in this room. What's going on?" Alice thought as she began to run away. Unfortunately she had her eyes closed due to embarrasment and ran straight towards the alligator. "Alice, watch out!" Oz shouts as he doesn't know that a strange light is surrounding him as well. "Eh?" Oz says as he finally notices.

There was another flash of light and this time Oz transformed. He was wearing a black jacket with jeans on. He had a silver belt that showed a lion and several chains. In his hand however was a sword. But the hilt was in the form of a revolver. That's right somehow Oz became Leon from Final Fantasy VIII(1). But Oz wasn't the same at all. His eyes were a little bit emotionless. But he seemed to remember what was going on and aimed the gunblade at the incoming Alligator. He fired two shots at the alligator of pure thunder magic. It hit the poor incoming alligator and the alligator went out flying through the window. Only when the alligator was gone did Oz turn back to normal. His clothes however didn't. "Eh! What happened I don't remember anything at all. And what am I doing in these strange clothes as well!" Oz said shocked by his new appearance and sword in hand. "Oz, please turn off the power of B. Rabbit right now. I feel embarrased wearing this bunny girl outfit right now!" Alice shouts. "Oh, alright then." Oz begins to concentrate and then there was a loud explosion surrounding the two people and they were back to their normal clothes meaning Oz had his school uniform on and Alice was back in the maid outfit.

"Oz, how come you get the cooler transformation. Mine's a freaking bunny girl. My manservant shouldn't have a cooler one than m-" Alice says, but never got the chance to finish what she was saying because she was sent flying by an incoming Sharon and Ada who had sparkly eyes. "Eh, Oz onii-chan changed into Leon. I didn't know you were into Final Fantasy VIII that much." Ada said with sparkly eyes. "Oz-sama, why didn't you tell me you had that kind of interest in that kind of stuff!" Sharon said with also sparkly eyes. And about Gil, well he was left aside from the great commotion with the alligator. By the time he got up he got smashed by a door due to one Mitsuki, who came in the room wondering what the commotion was. "What's going on over here? And did anyone see Pochi?" she asked. Everyone just stared at her and Yoshitaka, Izumi, and still the unknown girl just pointed to the window signifying that Pochi, which was the alligator, went flying out of the window. "ah, you must be Oz Vessailius-sama! My name is Mitsuki. That person over there is my sister Izumi, Anna is the girl next to her, and the boy who is my master, Yoshitaka-sama!" she says in a cheerful voice. The Vessailius group, Alice, and Sharon just stared at the other group. "What were you expecting someone older?" Yoshitaka asked. "Yes, I do! Why are there three girls that are about your age Mr. Yoshitaka?" asked Oscar. "Ah, these are my maids." Yoshitaka replied. "Oi, Izumi, go carry their luggage and put them into the guest rooms and then come back to serve the tea and after doing that wash the dishes. Anna, go take out the trash and get the mail. And Mitsuki, just go do whatever you need to do." " Yes, master!" Anna and Mitsuki replied. "Wait a minute! How come I get all the hard work and they get the simple jobs!" Izumi shouts. "Because they deserve it. If you do it all, I'll quadruple your pay." Yoshitaka said. "It's a deal." Izumi said and went off to do her orders. As she was walking she muttered "It can't get any worse now can it?" As if on cue with her words, another loud explosion occurred. "I was just joking!!!!!" Izumi shouts.

Oz, Sharon, Gil, and Yoshitaka were seperated from Ada and Oscar due to an explosion from the roof and there was a huge pile of rubble there. "What's going on?" Oz says. "Yoshitaka Nakabayashi, we've come to kill you, in the name of our organzation: Baskervilles." a mysterious hooded person said. "Baskerville!" shouts Oz, as he remembers all of his bad memories involving the Baskervilles. Just then another loud explosion occurred. "Enemy of justice you will not be allowed to interfere anymore. For I am the soldier of justice and love!(2)" said a girl in a sailor suit. Alice and Oz just stared as they recognized the girl. The girl standing before them was none other than Echo. Both sweatdropped, knowing this could get weirder.

References:

I kinda forgot to do this in the last chapter so I'll include chapter 4 and chapter 5

Chapter 4 references:

The running scene was inspired to me by watching a Korean gangster comedy movie called My boss, My hero and My boss, my teacher. The main character of both movies did not get why the students were running like crazy.

Mr. Doo-sik is the main character of the Korean movies My boss, my hero and my boss, my teacher. His real name is Gae Doo-sik where he is a gang leader in both movies. In the second movie he is a student teacher for ethics.

In Japan, couples usually say their first names to each other signaling a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship.

Chapter 5 references

(1) Yeah this is Leon from final fantasy VIII. I was inspired to make Oz into it due to the new final fantasy game, Final Fantasy Dissidia. I just recently beat Leon's story mode I'm so happy ^.^

(2) This is a commonly used quote used by Sailor Moon when she arrives in the scene to fight the evil villains.

Well that's it for this chapter. Please review and I'll get back in updating this story ASAP.

Thanks!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Return of the drunks

Sorry for the wait! But here come's chapter 6!

Echo is finally introduced! What will happen to Oz and company!

Let's find out!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own PH or He is my Master. He just owns the story line and plot.

Chapter 6: Return of the drunks!

Alice and Oz could only stare at what they were seeing now. A Baskerville agent versus Echo in a sailor uniform. As if could get any worse, Echo and the Baskerville agent launched their attacks and caused an explosion that sent Oz, Alice, Sharon, and Yoshitaka flying around the room. Alice landed near the window. Yoshitaka ended up near the stairs with an Izumi right on top of him and he got a clear view of what was under her skirt. Izumi didn't seem to notice as she seemed to be too busy staring at the fight between Echo and the Baskerville. Only one thought came to her mind :"I'm going to be cleaning this mess up aren't I?" she said as tears started to fall. Meanwhile, Oz was flown off near the window. For some reason he felt something on top of him, as he opened his eyes he saw Sharon right on top of him. "Gyaah! Sharon, are you all right?" Oz says as he shakes Sharon up. What Oz didn't notice was the paper fan behind Sharon. And before he knew it, he received a paper fan beating from Sharon. "Sharon! What's going on?" asks Oz. "Oz-sama, how can you hold me like that?" Sharon says. "And why am I here in a place like this? Last thing I remembered was that I was in my room feeling all depressed because Oz-sama le-" Sharon explains as another explosion occurs and this time sending Sharon straight to Oz.

Alice who got up saw her manservant on top of Sharon, the person she feared the most. For some reason she didn't like the way Sharon and Oz were like right now. Sharon, however, was blushing madly as she thought "My life is going to be ruined!" To her surprise, Oz however got up and just offered his hand to help the young Rainsworth lady up. Sharon, while still red, takes the hand and gets up. "Oi, Oz! Release my power once again!" shouts Alice. "Eh, but then you'll end up in that bunny girl outfit again!" shouts Oz in surprise. "Then, I guess I'll have to get used to it then." yells Alice. "Whatever you say Alice!" as Oz begins to concentrate releasing 's power. Alice begins to glow and then she is once again put into the bunny girl suit. Izumi and Yoshitaka, however, was now staring at the now changed Alice. "Hey, how come I never thought of the bunny girl costume for my pretty maids to wear!" mutters Yoshitaka. "What was that you perverted master!" mutters Yoshitaka. But then they were soon interrupted by Alice as she flew towards the Baskerville with her scythe. "What the?!" shouts the Baskerville, as he gets hit by the scythe. "Don't mess with me, , the strongest Chain in the Abyss." says Alice.

To her surprise the Baskerville agent just smirked and then dissappeared like smoke. The Baskerville then reapppeared near the window. "The strongest Chain, eh? So the Abyss does exist then, eh?" the Baskerville says. "Wait a minute! Our fight isn't over yet!" shouts Echo. "I'm afraid it is. I'll tell you this. I don't like holding back especially against someone like you." says the Baskerville as the person removes his hood. Alice, Oz, and Sharon instantly recognize who the face belongs to. It belonged to no one else except to Zwei of the Baskerville from their world. "What's going on Oz-sama, why is Zwei here standing here before us? Wasn't she defeated when we freed Echo?" asks Sharon. "I don't know the answers but I think this is a parallel world. We're still in it, but we live completely total lives. I can't remember anything of what this world's Oz's memories." replies Oz. Next thing they knew a large drill was exposed near the wall of rubble. "Yo, Oz! I see that your busy with not one girl but two!" shouts Oscar as he emerges from the hole. "Eh!?" asks Sharon and Oz as they were confused. "Ah, new found love! Such a thing youth can enjoy! And their holding hands like a couple should do." says Oscar. Echo just looks at Oz and after getting a good look at his face decides to disappear. But then she feels a hand grasp her shoulder. "Oi, little girl how are you going to pay off the damages you've done to my mansion." Yoshitaka says. Echo terrified decides to run away and then she crashes into Oz. Echo now happened to be on top of Oz with Shaorn hugging onto Oz. Both girls were now blushing madly. "Ah, Oz I'll pay off the damages to Mr. Yoshitaka's house. But in return that girl in the sailor uniform has to be your maid alongside with Alice." says Oscar.

And with that, the day went on. "Ah, yes. I brought some juice here as well." Oscar says, in the living room. "Ah, to a toast to Vessailius and Nakabayashi family!" says Oscar as Anna pushes in a cart that has cups with juice in it. "Now everyone has a cup? Let's begin! Kanbai!" shouts Oscar. "Kanbai" shouts the rest of them. As they begin to drink one cup, almost all of them collapsed. The few remaining people standing were Yoshitaka, Ada, Echo, Oscar, and Oz. "Somehow, I get the feeling that this isn't juice at all." says Oz and Yoshitaka and Ada both nod their heads. "What are you kids talking about? It's just a little juice with alcohol in i-" says Oscar as he realizes his mistake. He accidentally brought in wine to a bunch of underage kids. Alice suddenly stands up looking red-faced. "Ah, see I knew it was juice!" says Oscar. "Mmmm, it's hot." mutters Alice, and she proceeds to take off her clothes. "Ah, Alice don't do that here!" shouts Oz as he attempts to put back Alice's clothes back on. "Yoshitaka." says Izumi as she starts to get up. "Ehh, Izumi don't tell me you think the room is getting too hot!" exclaims Yoshitaka, being the pervert that he is didn't have his camera with him. "Yoshitaka, don't leave me alone!!" shouts Izumi as she uppercuts Yoshitaka. "Ah, that hurts!" Yoshitaka said as he got up. "Alice, stop that! Sharon, please help me!" shouts Oz. "Help you? If you want my help get down on your knees you pig." Sharon says in her drunken queen state. "Ah, that's right what about Gil!" shouts Oz. "My master I can't help you right now. I feel so sleepy!" says Gil as he yawns and falls asleep."Ah, Izumi leave me alone! Anna, Mitsuki-chan save me!" shouts Yoshitaka as he runs around the room trying to avoid a drunk Izumi's uppercut. As for the two that Yoshitaka just called they just collapsed and is now fast asleep because they couldn't handle the alcohol. And so the night goes on with the craziness of drunk people.

=========================================================================== Well here's chapter six! Did you enjoy seeing Sharon returning and smacking Oz around? Well just wait for the next chapter to come! Until then please review!

Thanks!!!


End file.
